convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
School Daze
School Daze began on May 14, 2015, and ended June 4, 2015. The game was themed around the [http://zeroescape.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_Escape_Wiki Zero Escape series] and [http://alanwake.wikia.com/wiki/Alan_Wake_Wiki Alan Wake]. It was hosted by Atomyk and can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/illusion-game-ii-school-daze.109575/ here]. Participants * Aaron White * Adrian Jacobs * Anna Collins Cullen * Annette De La Rose Montilyet * Anouk Cross Korra * Avia Taniyama Vance * Bryan Stark * Ilse Althaus Brandt Nonne * Jake Cline * James Lancaster * Jason Cortez Wilson Straden * Kei Eba Maebara * Kisho Taniyama Kashima * Kumiko Kurumi Tokisaki * Logan Wilson Reynolds * LuAnn Lewis Wayword * Meira Franz Franz * Michelle Kile Tate * Minori Chihara Nagato * Scott Miller of Windor * Simon Black * Takuro Kennedy * Thaneo Tesseract Stark * Tom Swanson Hanson * Troy Delta Klim * Umeko Moe * Viviette Anya Stark * Yui Voorhees Other Characters * Bailey Morrison J. Sinclair * Brennan Ishida * Damien Milligan * Deanna Dean Diana * Delilah Page * Hayden Lucas * Horatio Vallejo * Jacky Robertson * Kristoff * Lena Watson DiLaurentis * Misty * Mr. Boxe Box Ghost * Nicholas Robinson * Rallen * The Diver * The Principal Hartman * Thomas Chapter Details Prologue - "High School Dreams" Midwich was a typical American small town with a typical high school, Midwich High. It was May, near the end of the school year, and students were getting ready for prom and the school play, an original work by the new drama teacher. For many, it was a normal day at the school. Head cheerleader Deanna Dean ruled the school with a following of loyal football players, Tom Swanson asked choir girl Anouk Cross to Prom, rich kid Aaron White and foreign exchange student Umeko Moe agreed to join Horatio as hall monitors before Aaron invited his perverted but well meaning classmate Meira Franz to lunch and his home, Home Ec teacher LuAnne Lewis taught students how to make bacon ice cream, popular and openly gay Bryan Stark was turned down by lacrosse star Jason Wilson while his omniphobic sister Viviette Anya Stark made friends in class, extroverted Kuriko Kurumi befriended shy Kei Eba, and antisocial Simon Black found hinself bonding with new girl Anna Collins over their shared love of rock music. However, for others, it was a very eventful day, kicked off when James Lancaster began bullying his favorite victim, Vivi Stark. Jason Wilson instigated a fight with the bully, and both were sent to the vice principal's office. However, Troy Delta gave both boys an in-school suspension, which enraged Jason's father and the school's PE teacher, Logan Wilson. Wilson managed to get Vivi to disclose that James had not only bullied her, but sexually assaulted her, and in a fit of rage stormed up to James and attacked him. James was then assaulted by delinquent Michelle Kile moments later. Seeing a teacher attack a student, Delta ordered Logan to go home and had James go to the doctor's office, where Jake Cline kept an eye on him. However, school guidance counselor Annette de la Rose accused her ex, Delta, of holding a grudge against Logan, who she was currently involved with, and both she and Logan told Jason to keep an eye on James. However, Logan went one step further, co-conspiring with computer teacher Kisho Taniyama to set up a Facebook page to start a cyberbullying campaign and instigate student retaliation against James. Chapter One - "Prom Jitters" One week later, the school faced some challenges. A traffic accident caused by reckless Takuro Kennedy resulted in the death of a townsperson; however Takuro was more concerned with being less conspicuous with his mayhem next time. The facebook page Kisho and Logan created increased bullying towards James, particularly from the football team, but at the same time increased bullying towards Viviette, who had become a complete wreck. It didn't help that the school newspaper accused Logan of having inappropriate relations with her and Michelle Kile. Troy Delta did his best to encourage James to shape up; however not even ten minutes after meeting with Troy, James found Viviette hiding in a locker and sexually assaulted her. Tasked by Horatio to find a missing binder, Umeko and Aaron instead found Vivi and James, as did Simon, whose joy at Anna accepting his offer to go to prom together turned to rage, as he, like Vivi, came from an abusive household. Simon beat James severely as Aaron got Logan to the scene, more concerned with the thirty dollars James stole from him than Vivi's safety. Troy got to the scene and had Simon and James come to his office immediately, as he, Logan, and Annette got into another fight over the way each other was handling the situation. Logan got into another fight right after with Michelle Kile, who decided to ask James to prom them boast about it, only for James to be banned from it for his assault. Meanwhile, Vivi was brought to Jake, as was her brother who has cut his hand punching a mirror. However, Bryan was facing his own troubles: he regained his true memories as Alphonse Elric, and had to pretend to be Bryan and assist Troy in helping reach out to their parents. In reality, Bryan set up a false mother for Troy to contact, as the two of them were living away from their abusive family. A few days later, however, everyone was in good spirits at Prom, even Vivi, who received a gift of a beautiful dress from her "brother," and James, who snuck in through the vents and wore a mask to the affair. Even Tom Swanson was in a good mood despite the fact that Anouk stood him up. Logan and Annette were happiest of all, as Logan proposed to his girlfriend right then and there. Things grew chaotic, however, once Umeko and James were declared Prom Queen and King, enfuriating Deanna and Damien. The uproar was cut short by a sleeping gas filling the vents and wiping everyone out. When students came two, twenty six found themselves with odd bracelets on. A strange figure known as the Overseer appeared on a distorted screen to inform everyone they were trapped in a game of life and death, and those with bracelets were players. The players had to weed out the Overseer's agents through votes, as no one would survive if any of them made it out alive. Everyone initially put their energy into escaping, but found they couldn't. At the sane time, James regained his true memories as Will Herondale, and informed Michelle of this in secret, which earned him her contempt. Tom also earned a beating from Meira for belittling her. Brennan Ishida, who took charge while Bailey was locked out, urged players to vote, and finally, though votes were divided, Takuro received the most votes, as Prom King James had immunity for the round. Chapter Two - "Marked for Death" With time up, those who voted had a 3 on their bracelets, while those who didn't had a 1. Takuro had a skull, and the Overseer informed them that he was marked for death. They also let players know more of the school was open to explore, and Logan was successfully able to unlock the gym storage room. Inside, a puzzle awaited the players that, once solved, opened the cafeteria, where people could eat food. Takuro's loud boasting earned the ire of Kisho, who threw a laptop at the student's head, causing Takuro to pass out. Shortly after, the twenty-five players who were still in the game were herded into five rooms in groups of five, where the Overseer explained more about the game. The odd bracelet was an Ambidex, and displayed how many points, or BP, a player had. The goal was to reach 9 BP, as only those with 9 BP could survive. If at any point someone reached zero, they would die nine minutes after. Why the players were now divided was to play the Ambidex Game, where they were split into 2v3 and voted to ally or betray. If both allied, all five received 2 BP. If both betrayed, no BP was awarded. If one allied while another betrayed, the betrayers earned 3 BP while allies lost 2 BP. Most chose to ally, however Anna and Meira were betrayed by Anouk, Scott, and Adrien, and Tom, Ilse, Jake, Michelle, and Aaron all betrayed, earning no BP. During this time, Takuro woke up, finding a masked figure before him holding the corpse of non-player Jacky Robertson. By the time the rest of the players arrive at the scene, Takuro was gone, a blood trail leading to classroom 110-3, which had a 6 painted on it. The door to the staff room had a 5, and the door to the hallway had a 4. In order to enter a door, players needed to get into a group corresponding to the number. Logan made sure the football team stayed quiet about Jacky's death in order to keep up non-player morale, before players went to the different doors. Jake, James, Tom, Ilse, Scott, and Annette entered the classroom, where they found the dead body of Takuro slumped in a desk. Having to work around the gruesome find, the group worked together to solve a puzzle and escape the room. Adrien, Kisho, Avia, Aaron, and Kei went into the storage room with student council member Brennan, where they found a staircase leading to a room with student council president Bailey trapped in a metal coffin over a fire. They were informed that every minute, Bailey would be consumed by fire more and more, though they could burn their own arms for a set time to save her. Players tried to use two arms at once, but as a penalty the time was doubled. In spite of Brennan trying to convince everyone to sacrifice Bailey for the greater good, she was eventually rescued, and Aaron regained his memories as Arc. Horatio arrived the second the door was unlocked and helped carry Bailey out. Simon, Anna, Vivi, and LuAnn entered the hallway, where they found two doors with a 2 on each. Simon and Anna went into one door, Vivi and LuAnn into the other, where they had to compete to pull a switch faster to win 2 BP. As Anna only had 1 BP left, it was fortunate that she and Simon won, while the loss cost Vivi and LuAnn 2 BP each. Non-players admired the players more thanks to their sacrifice for Bailey, and the Overseer announced that it was time to vote. Ultimately, James and Meira were tied for votes, but as Meira had only 1 BP, she was the one marked for death. Chapter Three - "Ally/Betray" The players were immediately ushered into another Ambidex Game while the football team watched over Meira. As Adrien, Vivi, Simon, Ilse, and Thaneo all chose betray while their opponents chose ally, Simon reached 9 BP and earned immunity, but Anouk and Kumiko both reached 0 BP and perished. Simon, Vivi, and Adrien were horrified by their actions, not wanting to kill anyone. Logan and Kisho immediately lashed out at the students who had betrayed, but the most vengeful was Kei, who was determined to get revenge for Kumiko's death. Kei attacked Adrien before Jake stopped him, and the players had no choice but to keep going. At this time, Logan regained his memories as Malcolm Reynolds, and also fell out of love with Annette, instead falling for his own student Michelle Kile. Those two, Tom, Ilse, Kisho, Avia, Umeko, and Aaron all entered the art room with an 8 on it, where they found the charred corpse of Bailey, as well as another puzzle. The group worked together to solve it, and watched an episode of the show Night Springs that explained the phenomenon of a quantum suicide, where each time in a Shroedinger's Cat scenario, a scientist was able to ensure through a machine that the timeline where he remained alive was always assured, until something went wrong. The group then unlocked the TV Broadcasting Room, where Troy Delta was tied up in the masked figure's garments, and a key to the office, where recordings of the Overseer's lines could be found. They also discovered that Troy was another player in the game. In the computer room marked with a 3, James, LuAnn, and Jake found an eery hallucination of Kisho at the computers. Confused, they investigsted the computer he was at, finding the security camera footage encrypted. Solving a puzzle, they all saw the murder of Jacky Robertson, and the identity of the masked figure-Umeko Moe. Jake immediately relayed the news, which Umeko and Aaron fervently denied. During all this, Kei decided to start enacting his revenge by entering the kitchen with Minori. The two were to play a game to gamble for prizes. They started off well, earning BP and a clue towards the agents-one teacher and two students. However, Minori pressed a black button which damaged Kei's spins, and as a penalty, Kei lost his right eye. In a fit of rage, Kei commandeered the black button, earning himself 2 BP and immunity, while Minori was electrocuted and killed. Kei scooped out her eye to replace his own, but then decided against it. Once all doors were unlocked it was time to vote again. Players learned that Bailey was still alive and under the watch of the football team, and Vivi regained her memories as Teresa Agnes, bonding with James and Bryan over their situation. Logan and Ilse also found out Minori had been killed, and Kei broke down, earning the hatred of a majority of players. Kisho, however, became suspicious of his wife Avia, who he noted was acting strange. Another player, Yui, awoke in the library, but was unable to vote as his Ambidex was blank. Due to the security tapes, Umeko was initially voted, and she and Aaron wished each other tearful goodbyes. However, Ilse convinced others to vote for Troy and was met with little resistance. Troy didn't mind, for he then voted for himself, which prompted Ilse and others to vote for themselves, but it was not enough to sway the majority. Chapter Four - "Quantum Suicide" School reporter Kyle's bloody camera turned up, and the footage revealed that he and Meira had been attacked by the masked figure while alone. There was no time to react as, once again, everyone entered an Ambidex Game, where everyone voted ally save for LuAnn, Tom, Scott, Thaneo, and James. However, the Overseer reversed the votes, bringing LuAnn and Thaneo both to 0 BP. As the two went unconscious, Jake, Troy, and Logan brought them into the kitchen to cut off their hands and save them from the Ambidex drugs. To their surprise, LuAnn had an artificial arm that still hurt her when cut, while Thaneo did not. Logan then left to join the other players, but not before being given the bracelets removed from LuAnn's and Thaneo's arms, the nurse theorizing that only the bracelets were needed for the numbered doors. Soon after, Yui entered the kitchen, cut open. He succumbed to his wounds, and before they could piece together why he was killed, a bomb placed inside Yui went off, killing Troy, who had been examining the body. Meanwhile, the other players were once again faced with doors marked 9, 7, and 1. Vivi, able to communicate telepathically with Logan and James thanks to the latter's ability, went into the school storage room, where she was told to redistribute BP among the players. Taking BP from Kei, Kisho, Simon, and herself, she redistributed to make things more even for the rest of the group. Anna, Simon, Scott, Kei, Michelle, and Logan attempted to enter the room marked 9, Logan using the bracelets of LuAnn and Thaneo to help reach the player requirement. Brennan joined in with additional Ambidex braclets obtained from elsewhere, and they all entered the botanical room, faced with six word puzzles that would unlock the garden. Only able to figure out a few, the players annoyed Brennan greatly as he solved the majority of riddles on his own. The door to the garden opened, revealing Meira hung by a noose. Brennan took the keycard from her and they left the area. The tech room with a 7 was opened by James, Ilse, Tom, Aaron, Kisho, Avia, and Umeko, who found disturbing quantum suicide footage of multiple murders committed by every player. In the next room were the unconcsious Kyle and faculty member Miss Page, as well as a horrific game: exchange pints of blood for BP. Kisho immediately drew six pints of his own blood for Avia by accidentally cutting too deep, and Aaron gave two pints of his own for himself. Aaron then got the idea to take a pint from Miss Page, but took far too much and nearly killed her. Realizing she would most likely die anyway, Kisho decided to drain Miss Page of the rest of her blood; however, Tom and Ilse quickly stopped him, and while Kisho and Tom got into a heated argument, Ilse gave four pints of her own blood for Tom, and Miss Page perished. Players went back to the cafeteria, where they started a second Ambidex Game. An unknown player went into Jake's booth and locked him out, but there was no need to worry, as everyone voted to ally. Kei regained his memories as Keiichi Maebara, and Ilse regained her memories as Nonne, right as she disintegrated into nothingness, much to Tom's dismay. Jason received immunity as the Overseer gave players two votes, and immediately players voted for Kei and Umeko. Kyle then ran in and accused Aaron and Kisho of murder, and Aaron broke down as Kei had before. Kei, however, succumbed to a disease of the brain and clawed his own throat out, meaning Scott was voted out with Umeko instead. Chapter Five - "Mutiny" Non-players were horrified by the deaths of Kei and Ilse, and very quickly their opinions of the players soured as every wrongdoing committed during the whole affair came back to haunt them: Kisho attacking Takuro with the laptop, James' attempted rape of Vivi, the inability to solve the botanical word puzzles, Logan's inappropriate relations with his female students, and now the death of Miss Page. This all culminated in Brennan revealing that Ambidexes still worked even after death, and that he believed the real players of the game were the non-players, who had to take the players down. Deanna immediately joined him, and tensions exploded as Brennan pulled out a golden gun he found in the garden and shot Jason in the heart. Before anything else could happen, however, an earthquake knocked everyone down, as the Overseer told players to get to the final door in the gymnasium. Most players took off running, while Umeko initially planned to hide out and await her death at the hands of the masked figure. However, when Kyle came after Aaron with a knife, she ran to help, only to be captured by Brennan. Instead, James helped rescue Aaron by killing Kyle, and Horatio joined up with the players going to the gymnasium, who found a stone structure with a spiral staircase going underground. At the bottom of the staircase was another school, only this one was torchlit and covered in rust. As Jake, Avia, and Kisho went ahead, James and Horatio stayed back and opened up a telepathic link with Aaron so Aaron could guard the door. Through this link Aaron comunicated that Brennan had arrived with Umeko at gunpoint, demanding to go downstairs. James told Aaron to let Brennan through as Logan stormed in with Jason's corpse, determined to avenge his son by killing Brennan. Brennan ordered both of them to go downstairs with him, and as Aaron devised a scheme with James to kill Brennan, the non-player shot Logan in the shoulder and shoved Umeko into Aaron, making his escape. He didn't get away unscathed, as he left a blood trail in his wake once James threw his knife. At this time, they were joined by Simon, Anna, Tom, and a drunk LuAnn, who chastised Logan for his bloodlust. Horatio insisted that Brennan was most likely the Overseer, and found the student council member had dropped something. The football team joined them, Damien declaring them allies to the players. He also revealed that his girlfriend Deanna had gone missing. Just then Vivi and Michelle arrived, Vivi equipping a powerful pin, and Michelle kissing Logan to expose their relationship. LuAnn lost her accent and blasted Logan and Michelle for betraying Annette, and after a brief fistfight, she revealed she had regained her true memories as Spiral, along with six arms. Annette arrived to give Logan support, and as the coach ordered his football team to go on ahead, the group set out to find the final door and take Brennan down. The group arrived at the gym, where they found a winter wonderland prom, complete with a stone structure and staircase just like the one they'd escaped through, though this one was unreachable. They also found doubled bodies of Aaron and Umeko, who had been shot through the head. During this time Tom revealed that Spiral regaining her memories was unusual, as he himself was a Savior and never restored them. Suddenly, a group of non-players, led by student Hayden Lucas, came for Aaron in order to avenge Delilah Page. Further down the hall, Jake, Avia, and Kisho realized they had no recollection of what town they lived in, and noted a shadow creature in the of a young girl who they scared away with torchlight. The three entered a false cafeteria, where bodies of Troy, Bailey, and Brennan were arranged in some sort of sacrifice. As Troy had blown up and Bailey burned, they immediately deduced the scene as set up with doubled bodies. Hearing a noise down a corridor, they followed it to find shadow Kumiko, who attacked the trio. Kisho found the torch he carried to be her weakness and took her down, and they joined the gym group as Tom and Logan were trying to negotiate with the students. Unfortunately a firework blast going off triggered a riot, and players wound up killing quite a few students before the rest fled. A quick head count revealed Horatio had gone missing, and the group heard screams from the pool area. In the empty pool, they found the bodies of Scott and Kristoff, the latter only living long enough to direct the group to a nearby archway. James found Horatio wasn't answering his telepathic calls, and the group found that there were no signs of gunshots. In the tunnel past the archway, the rest of the football team was found slaughtered via bullets or blade wounds, save for Damien and Thomas, who were missing. Guided by the sound of crying, the players found the final door up ahead, as well as Brennan holding a sobbing Bailey hostage, a furious Deanna, an unconcious Horatio, and wounded Damien and Thomas. Brennan informed them all that the door, marked 0, required bracelets with 9 BP. Simon, Aaron, Tom, and Avia all scanned their bracelets as suddenly the torches extinguished, allowing shadow creatures to appear. When light returned Umeko was found dead, and the players fended off the creatures with light and fire. Brennan warned those with less than 9 BP to stay away, while Jake ignored the warning, prompting everyone to follow regardless of BP. In an attempt to save Vivi from attacking shadow creatures, Jake received a fatal blow, but the group carried him and everyone they could inside. Final Chapter - "The Overseer" The four players who'd reached 9 BP entered into a circular room where they found the remaing non-players who still lived, save for Thomas, who was dead. They also found The Principal, who explained their situation. The players were trapped in a timeloop, or cycle, of a normal school year that would always end during prom, with an Ambidex Game. Each person in the game had died over and over, as this was the 58th cycle, and each person had been the Overseer, all to break the players and allow the Dark Presence to possess them and reach the outside world. However, in this cycle, three players became Saviors, with the ability to end the cycle for good, as long as they could weed out the Overseer and their Saboteur. The principal informed these four that both the Overseer and Saboteur were in the room with them, and hinted that this Overseer had been particularly helpful. Those who hadn't reached 9 BP were sent to the Afterlife, where they fought against shadow forms of Anouk and Yui, before The Diver brought them to watch the remaining players suss out the Overseer. They were allowed to communicate with them via the Saviors, but ultimately fate rested in whatever happened inside the final room. During this time, Minori was lost to the Darkness, as her current form couldn't handle data manipulation. Simon declared he'd just got his memories back, but Tom informed him that he and Avia were both Saviors, and that they'd given Aaron his memories earlier. As they were made aware of the Saboteur's status when saved, by process of elimination Simon was the only candidate to be Saboteur. However, Simon refused to back down, and despite earning a majority of the votes, he successfully divided the group between himself and Tom. The Overseer vote was more divided, as non-players voted for Damien or Deanna. However, due to Aaron's insight and a tip from Vivi, Horatio received the majority of votes. The principal revealed that both votes were correct, and in an attempt to save himself, Horatio killed Damien and took Bailey hostage, only for the principal to kill him. The Diver then reunited all players and the three remaining non-players to a cabin on an island. He explained that he had been fighting the Dark Presence for a long time, and still had work to do. As all players were mere memories of their true selves, they could merge into the true self, leave the Dark Place but exist as an illusion, join the Diver, or stay in the Dark Place. Brennan, Bailey, Deanna, and Simon could only choose the latter two options, as the Dark Presence still had a hold on them. Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Dark Presence Incident". * School Daze has been critically acclaimed, cited as the ''Monokuma Rising'' of the Illusion Games in terms of quality storytelling and cast chemistry, and is generally considered among the stronger overall events in the entire series. * This was the first Illusion Game to feature the "Saboteur" role. * A playlist for School Daze can be found [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFuu_w73670CeSClGSYCPtGdcgaj8i_cP here]. Category:Illusion Games Category:School Daze